Melancholic Melody
by arei
Summary: "I cherish the both of them and support their relationship more than anyone else. But, there's this feeling I have whenever I see them together that I can't accept. Loneliness might be close to it but that's not it.." A HonoMaki oneshot.


The inspiration for this story came after I saw a certain picture of Kotori. It was first meant to be a KotoUmi fic and I forget how it arrived to being a HonoMaki. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Playing cards with her two childhood friend had always been fun for Honoka or rather, anything she does with them is fun as long as it's with them. When she found out that Kotori and Umi are secretly in love with each other, she was the one who made a way for the two to admit their feelings for each other and succeeded on getting them together.

"WHA-"

"Yay it's my win!" Honoka declared happily.

"Too bad Umi-chan.. tehee" Kotori added with a sweet smile

"And this I the tenth time I got the joker. Why is it always like this?!"

Honoka and Kotori just giggled to each other knowingly.

"I want another round!" Umi declared

"Ehh.. Umi-chan it's already 1am you know. The others are probably asleep by now."

"We aren't being loud Honoka. It should be fine. Just one last round."

"Honoka-chan, I think one more round wouldn't hurt."

"Okay then! But I need to go to the rest room first."

"Be quick Honoka."

"I know. I know how much Umi-chan wants to get her revenge.. haha"

"HONOKA!"

She sighed after closing the door. Honoka is genuinely happy that her childhood friends are happy with each other now. She supports the both of them from the bottom of her heart. It's just that recently, she's been feeling something. She can't describe what it is exactly or maybe she can't admit to herself that she feels that way.

"Ahh… That must be nice. Wait I shouldn't be saying this."

She straightened herself and made way to the bathroom. It was yet another training camp at Maki's rest house. Rin suddenly caught a cold which is the reason why they decided to sleep in rooms so they could take care of her better and lessen the possibility of the others getting the cold too. Rin was the one who pleaded to do it that way. They were split into three rooms with the separation according to their grade.

"I hope Rin-chan is doing better now. Nope, I don't have anything to worry about since she has Hanayo-chan there and our future doctor Maki-chan."

Honoka finished and went back quickly to their room. She slowly turn the knob and before she could open the door wide she stopped immediately.

It seems that Kotori and Umi started playing again while she went out.

"It's your turn now Umi-chan. Only two cards left."

"Uuuuhhh… Who do I have to be the last one to draw this time?"

"Then, would you like me to make it easier for you Umi-chan?" Kotori smiled teasingly

"Wh-what do you mean Kotori?"

Somehow Kotori's smile gave Umi some chills. Kotori moved and revealed the last two cards she's holding. It was the Ace of hearts and the joker.

"Now which one would you pick Umi-chan?"

"K-Kotori"

Umi's heart is now thumping like crazy. Kotori's proximity, and that expression she gives off breaks all the self-control she has. She grabbed Kotori's hands bringing it down and made her way to her lips startling Kotori. Unconsciously, she pushed her to the floor while their lips are still deeply locked with each other. Kotori closed her eyes to enjoy every moment Umi moves her lips on hers. When Umi pulled away they were both blushing hard.

"Umi-chan.."

"I-I just.. I just made my choice and that's you."

" _Umi-chan's boldness is really cute as expected._ " Kotori chuckled internally as she thought.

"Aren't you being out of character now Umi-chan?" she said with a teasing smile.

"W-what are saying Kotori? I-it wouldn't hurt for me to take the lead sometimes right?"

"You're right. And it's very cute when you do. hehee"

Umi just blushed harder. "Kotori!"

Before she could struggle, Kotori hugged Umi by the neck pushing her down getting her lovers lips again. Honoka silently closed the door behind.

" _I better not bother them._ " She thought to herself sighing again. When she turned to her right, she saw an incoming Maki. When she figured Maki was about to call out her name, she quickly put her finger on her mouth to signal her to keep quiet.

"What are you doing out here Honoka?" Maki whispered

"I would not like to bother them." She answered softly motioning to the door.

It doesn't even have to be Maki to understand what Honoka meant by that. Kotori and Umi's relationship is not a secret among their members. Everyone is very supportive of the two as well. Maki nodded knowingly.

"Why are you out here too Maki-chan?"

"Before I answer that, let's move to the terrace. You would not like to bother them right?"

Honoka agreed and so they quietly walked towards the direction of this rest house's terrace.

"Rin is doing better thanks to Hanayo. They're both asleep now."

"And you can't sleep that's why you decided to get some fresh air out here, is that right?"

"Exactly. I didn't know you can be quick at times too." Maki joked

"Maki-chan you're so mean." Honoka pouted adorably.

"Just kidding. You feel kind of gloomy so I was just trying to change the mood."

"Oh, Maki-chan is worried about me?"

"Wh- I-I am not! I j-just.. I just don't want t-to be caught up by your gloomy mood! T-that's all!"

Honoka giggled at Maki's tsun act. She felt warm inside and a tint of pink can be seen on her face.

"S-stop laughing!"

"Sorry Maki-chan.. haha" she slowly calmed down from giggling until the only noise left was the rustling of the wind.

"You know what Maki-chan, I am very happy for Kotori-chan and Um-chan. I am so glad they finally reached each other's feelings and even after they started going out, nothing has changed between the three of us." Honoka started breaking their minutes of silence with a serious tone. Maki intently listened to her. "I am aware that some people might think that I am the third wheel but I never felt that way. They never made me feel that way."

"And they never would." Maki added.

"Yes that's right." The leader of muse smiled weakly looking upon the night sky.

It is unusual for Maki to see this side of her senior. Honoka has always been her very optimistic and happy senior. One of the only times she saw her like this was when their group was on the verge of breaking up due to Kotori almost leaving. It hurt her to see her senior like that and it still do now. Right at this moment she doesn't know what to do because she can't tell exactly what Honoka is feeling.

"I cherish the both of them and support their relationship more than anyone else. But, there's this feeling I have whenever I see them together that I can't accept. Loneliness might be close to it but that's not it.."

"Honoka."

"What is it Maki-chan?" she said looking back to her red haired junior.

"Do you have someone you like? Or maybe even, love?" she asked hesitantly.

"W-why are you asking that Maki-chan?"

"Because from what I can see, you envy their relationship. And I thought, maybe you are in love with someone, though it isn't fulfilled unlike them."

Honoka felt like all of her blood came up to her head and now she's feeling all hot inside.

"As expected of the intelligent Maki-chan. You might be right, and, y-yes, I am in love with someone." She admitted shyly.

What else could it be? Honoka is deeply in love with that person. She is just way too afraid to do something. That's why when she found Kotori and Umi are on the same boat as her, she didn't think twice when she gave the two some push to get them together. And when she succeeded, she was very happy but at the same time, she thought to herself that it would be nice if she could be like them with the person she loves.

She looked away from Maki trying to hide her embarrassment. Due to this, she missed to see the pained expression that was starting to form on her junior's face. The redhead regretted asking the question. As soon as the words left the ginger-head's mouth, thousands of arrow shot through her heart. She didn't exactly expected this. She cursed herself from being intelligent to figure that out. She took a deep breath and started singing as a way of letting her feelings out.

 _I wish I could become crystal clear_ _  
_ _As I stand in front of you as your friend_ _  
_ _This throbbing in my chest that can't be kept hidden-_ _  
_ _I don't want anyone to notice it_ _  
_ _Return the person I was, with her heart on her sleeve_ _  
_ _Even though we're friends, I'm in love with you_ _  
_ _I can't hide it anymore, I can't forget about it_ _  
_ _With the secret locked within me, I leaned against the window_

"M-Maki-chan? Why are you suddenly singing our unit's single?"

The redhead's back was what is facing her senior so Honoka wouldn't see her face.

"What? There's nothing wrong with me singing Love Marginal right?" she yelled while still trying to keep her voice low.

"Yeah there isn't, but why all of a sudden?"

"N-nothing."

"W-wait, are you crying Maki-chan?"

Before Maki could react, Honoka grabbed Maki's should and turned her to see her junior's face. Tears are forming in her eyes. Her junior refused to look directly at her. Honoka was stunned at the sight before her. It's the first time she saw the redhead in so much pain and she has no idea why.

"What's wrong Maki-chan? Why are you crying?"

"Nothing is wrong and I am not crying!" Maki said shrugging Honoka's hand that was holding her shoulder.

"You can't lie to me Maki-chan because it's already obvious. Please tell me. Did I do something wrong?"

Knowing there's no way she can keep it anymore Maki let out everything that's been weighing inside her chest.

"You did nothing wrong! And nothing is wrong like what I have said!" Now losing her control, she yelled aloud while more tears started to stream down her cheeks. "But, every normal person in love would be in great pain when they find out that the person they love are in love with someone else right? Right?!"

Honoka is too stunned to process everything Maki said, but it wasn't enough to disable her from stopping Maki from running away.

"W-wait Maki d-don't go!" she took her junior's hand with all her strength just to stop her.

"Let go of me!"

"I won't! Not until you tell me everything!"

"What do you want me to say? Okay I get it. I love you Honoka. I love you more than I want to admit and I'm sorry because I can never support you to the person you love. What more do you want to hear?"

This time, it didn't have to take a minute for Honoka to understand what Maki had said. She understood them word for word. Why would she not? Maki had just said the words she never expected and only dreamed of to hear from the redhead. Maki is the person she has been in love with from the very first time she had met her. She hugged her junior tightly and started crying as well.

"Let go of me! At least let me have some pride left for me!"

"No. I'm not letting you go, and I will never do."

"H-Honoka?"

Honoka broke her hug from her junior to look her in the eye sticking their foreheads together.

"You are more than I deserve. I was too afraid of losing you so I chose not to do anything. But you know, the more I try to stop myself from falling for you, the more that I fell for you. Maki-chan, you are the person that I am in love with."

Without hesitation, Honoka captured the lips of her junior just like how she captured her heart.

From afar, two figures were watching them.

"So this is what's taking Honoka long? She should've said something so that we would not worry for her. Seriously.."

"Just forgive her Umi-chan. At least finally Honoka-chan did it."

"You're right Kotori. We better go back to our room now and occupy her space. I don't think Honoka will be sleeping in our room tonight."

"Yeah that's right. Ha ha"

" _We're happy for you Honoka._ "


End file.
